Ela é demais!
by Patricia Granger
Summary: Draco,após uma decepção amorosa,aposta com seu melhor amigo que qualquer garota com o penteado e a maquiagem pode ficar tão bonita quanto sua ex-namorada e ser a rainha do Baile.A escolhida é a socialmente inexpressiva Gina Weasley,sempre ocupada e s
1. A aposta

_Ela é demais_

__

Sinopse : Fiz essa fan fic baseada no filme "Ela é demais".Draco Malfoy,leva um fora de sua namorada Pansy Parkson,e faz uma aposta com seus colegas,de que transforma qualquer garota na Rainha do Baile de Inverno,então seus colegas escolhem a garota : Gina Weasley.

N/A : Essa é minha primeira fan fic,portanto não sei se vai ficar boa,espero que gostem.Por favor,me mandem reviews,para que assim eu possa saber se vocês estão gostando ou odiando,mandem sugestões,reclamações,ou comentários.Obrigada, agora boa leitura.

***********************************************************************************************

_A aposta_

__

Era o primeiro dia de aula,e Draco estava ansioso par encontrar sua namorada : Pansy Parkson,a garota mais popular de Hogwarts.Ele não a tinha visto durante as férias inteiras,e queria matar as saudades,ele não estava apaixonado por ela,afinal de contas Malfoys não se apaixonam.Estava ele perdido em seus pensamentos,quando Pansy chega.

- Oi Pansy,como foram as suas férias? – Draco se aproximou dela.

- Olha Draco,não vai dar,eu e você,não está mais rolando. – Pansy acabou de dizer isso e saiu  de perto de Draco.

- Pansy,o que você quer dizer com isso? – Draco não estava entendendo.

- Eu conheci outro cara,e sinceramente,você achou que eu iria namorar você durante todo o colégio?Achou?Que bonitinho.

- Mas quem você conheceu?

- Kevin Willowt.Ele já acabou o colégio,e é herdeiro de uma imensa fortuna.Satisfeito?

- Mas como você o conheceu? – ele parecia incrédulo.

- Eu estava em uma festa do ministério,e minha música favorita começou a tocar,então comecei a dançar...

- Mas o que isso tem a ver?

- Calma,já chego lá.Continuando,eu estava lá dançando quando um maldito elfo passou fazendo com que eu caísse sobre uma vasilha de suco de abóbora.Mas,antes que eu caísse no suco,o Kevin fez um feitiço,que me segurou,fazendo então com que eu não caísse no suco.Ele salvou minha vida,já imaginou a vergonha que seria se eu me encharcasse de suco de abóbora? Enfim,começamos a namorar e é só isso.

- Só isso? – Draco estava furioso.

- Só.Tchauzinho. – Pansy entrou pra dentro de Hogwarts.

Draco não acreditava no que seus ouvidos tinham acabado de escutar.Ele,Draco Malfoy,levou um fora?Não era coisa que se via todo dia.Nunca tinha levado um fora na vida,e se sentia humilhado.

O sinal bateu,a aula de feitiços ia começar,e como ele não queria começar o ano levando uma detenção,foi para a aula.

***********************************************************************************************

No almoço,ele se sentou à mesa da sonserina,no Salão Principal.Seus colegas : Brian Broud e Malcom Carret estavam lá também.

- Fiquei sabendo que você levou um fora da Parkson.É verdade? – Broud o interrogou.

- Infelizmente.Mas Pansy Parkson é substituível.

- Substituível? – Carret interferiu.

- É lógico.Consigo fazer com que qualquer garota seja a rainha do baile. – Draco afirmou.

- Então,que tal fazermos uma aposta pra levantar seu ânimo?

- Quais são as regras?

- Eu escolho a garota,e você tem três meses pra transformá-la na rainha do baile.Topa?

- Topo.E se eu perder?

- Você ...(Broud sussurrou para Draco).

- Combinado. – Draco aceitou a aposta.

- Então senhores,vamos às compras! – Broud se divertia com o ocorrido,e começou a examinar garota por garota,até que seus olhos se fixaram em uma.- Senhores,temos a vencedora!

- Weasley?De jeito nenhum,nem pensar,eu me recuso! – Draco estava indignado.

- Nem pensar Draco.Você aceitou a aposta.Virginia Weasley,você vai ter muito trabalho. – Broud ria.

- Mas...pobre,feia,tímida,você está doido? 

- Trato é trato,e pelo jeito ela vai precisar de um bom trato,se você quiser que ela seja a rainha do baile.O que você esta esperando?Está perdendo tempo. – Broud nunca tinha se divertido tanto.

- Broud,eu te mato quando essa aposta acabar. 

Draco saiu da mesa da sonserina e se dirigiu à mesa da grifinória.

- Weasley?

Gina se virou para ver quem estava chamando.

- O que você quer Malfoy?

- Eu...eu...- Draco não sabia o que dizer – eu preciso de ajuda em ...em...

- Desembucha.

- Em arte.

- Arte?

- É,arte.

- Ganharei pontos extras se te ajudar?

- Sim.

- Então vou te ajudar,mas apenas pelos pontos extras.

- Em que horário você pode me dar aulas? – Draco não acreditava que seu plano estava dando certo.

- Todos os dias depois da aula na Biblioteca.

- Certo,te vejo hoje então.Daqui à uma hora.Tchau. – Draco foi embora.

"Não acredito,deu certo.Foi um chute e tanto.Arte?Eu não fazia a mínima idéia que ela era boa em artes."

***********************************************************************************************

N/A : Eu colocarei um capítulo ou mais (depende da minha inspiração) por semana.E então o que acharam?Bem,obrigada por lerem e semana que vem tem mais.Tchau.


	2. Aulas na Bibioteca

_Ela é demais_

__

_Aulas na Biblioteca_

__

Draco foi até o dormitório masculino sonserino para se arrumar para a "aula de artes" com sua nova professorinha.Após ter se arrumado,ele foi para a biblioteca,Gina estava lá.

- Boa tarde Virginia.

- Boa tarde Malfoy.

- Por que você não me chama pelo primeiro nome?

- Tudo bem,Draco.

- Assim está melhor.

- Vamos começar a aula?

- Vamos – Draco se sentou próximo a ela.

- Começamos pela pintura...

- Virginia,você gostaria de sair comigo?Tem uma galeria de artes em Hogsmead,e você poderia me ensinar sobre as pinturas lá,o que acha?

- Draco,você está mesmo querendo aulas?

- Quer que eu seja sincero?

- Quero.

- Na verdade,eu estava querendo te convidar pra ir a Hogsmead,quem sabe a gente podia tomar uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras. – Draco não sabia se Gina aceitaria o convite.

- Oi Gina – Colin Creevey havia chegado.

- Oi Colin,senta aí. – Gina lhe mostrou a cadeira.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Malfoy? – Colin não entendia o porquê de Draco estar ali.

- Estou convidando a Virginia pra ir comigo no Três Vassouras,mas ela ainda não respondeu.

Colin chamou Virginia para um canto e lhe disse no ouvido:

- Gina,você é doida?Por que você não aceita o convite?Não é todo dia que o garoto mais popular da escola te convida pra sair.

- Mas,e se o Rony descobrir? – Gina parecia preocupada.

- Duvido que ele descubra.Ele está tão ocupado com a Mione,e não foi você mesma que disse que ele nem percebe e nem se preocupa se você sumir durante o ano inteiro? – Colin tentava convencer Gina a sair com Draco.

- É,mas se esqueceu que o Malfoy nunca me tratou bem?O que será que ele quer de mim?

- Gina,ele nunca te notou,tá certo.Mas,quem liga?Agora ele te notou,tá te convidando pra sair,essa é a sua chance de se tornar popular.Você já está com dezesseis anos,e é o sonho de toda garota ser convidada pra sair pelo Malfoy!

- Mas ele tem fama de galinha. – Gina tentava arranjar uma desculpa.

- E que garoto não tem?E você é uma bruxa,se esqueceu?Se ele tentar fazer alguma coisa com você é só você jogar um feitiço nele,agora vai lá e aceita o convite – Colin acabou de falar e a empurrou para o encontro de Malfoy.

Draco estava lá sentado esperando ela falar alguma coisa.

- Eu aceito o convite. – Gina disse meio insegura.

- Que bom,na próxima visita a Hogsmead você está livre? – Draco estava contente por Gina aceitar seu convite.

- Estou,então te encontro depois de amanhã em frente às carruagens.

- Certo,até depois de amanhã então,tchau. – Draco disse indo embora da Biblioteca.

- Tchau. – Gina disse e sentou-se para acabar de fazer seu dever de casa.


	3. A visita a Hogsmead

_Ela é demais_

__

_A visita a Hogsmead_

__

O dia da visita a Hogsmead tinha chegado,eram sete horas da manhã e faltavam duas horas pra viagem,mas Gina acordara inquieta,afinal de contas ela não tinha tirado uma dúvida da cabeça desde o dia que Draco tinha lhe convidado pra sair : por que ele a notara e por que ele a tinha convidado pra sair?Afinal,ele sempre a ignorara e quando tinha uma oportunidade lhe humilhava ou humilhava sua família.Por que de repente ele tinha mudado de idéia em relação a ela?Essas dúvidas tinham tomado conta dela durante todo o dia anterior,que ela nem conseguiu dormir direito.

Gina queria se arrumar pra sair com Draco,mas como?Vestido?Não tinha nenhum bonito.Maquiagem?Não tinha e nem sabia como usar.Cabelo?Sem graça,mesmo.Então ela pegou um vestido (na sua opnião o mais bonito),penteou seus cabelos como fazia toda manhã,e saiu do seu dormitório.

Caminhava até as carruagens,quando esbarrou com alguém.

- Me desculpe – Gina disse sem olhar quem era.

- Virginia,é você? – era Draco que tinha se esbarrado com ela.

- Draco?Oi. – Gina o cumprimentou.

- Oi.Que tal irmos juntos até as carruagens?Já que vamos sair juntos.

- Tudo bem.

Draco lhe ofereceu o braço mas Gina recusou.Os dois caminharam juntos até as carruagens,depois entraram em uma,onde se encontrava o amigo de Draco,Brian Broud com sua acompanhante Mila Boot,também da sonserina.

- Virginia,este é Brian e esta é Mila. – Draco apresentava seus amigos – E esta é Virginia.

- Prazer em conhecê-la,como Draco já disse sou Brian Broud. – Broud a cumprimentou.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo,sou Virginia Weasley. – Gina retribuiu o cumprimento.

Gina se sentou no banco ao lado de Draco.

- Então,aonde vocês vão ir? – Broud se manifestou.

- Estamos pensando em ir até o Três Vassouras.E você?

- Eu e Mila vamos aquele bar novo,o Café do Amor.Conhece?

- Não.Onde é que ele fica? – Draco demonstrava interesse.

- No centro de Hogsmead,perto das lojas de poções caseiras.

Draco se virou para Gina e perguntou:

- Que tal irmos nesse bar novo?

- Acho que prefiro o Três Vassouras. – Gina não queria ir a um lugar romântico com Draco.

- Tudo bem,vamos então ao Três Vassouras. – Draco não demonstrou,mas estava "magoado",nenhuma garota já lhe recusara um convite,ainda mais para uma visita a um lugar romântico.  

- Desculpe Draco,mas eu nem te conheço direito. – Gina percebeu que ele estava aborrecido.

- Tá tudo bem,eu é que fui precipitado.

A carruagem chegou a Hogsmead.Draco e Gina se encaminharam em direção ao Três Vassouras.Chegando lá eles se sentaram em uma mesa ao fundo.

- Você quer uma cerveja amanteigada? – Draco perguntou para Gina.

- Pode ser.

Draco foi buscar as bebidas e voltou à mesa.

- Me fale um pouco mais de você. – Draco percebeu que Gina não estava à vontade.

- Você já sabe o suficiente,esqueceu que já me humilhou várias vezes?

- Virginia,me desculpe por essas vezes que errei ao humilhá-la.Prometo que nunca mais farei isso.

- E como vou acreditar em você? – Gina estava desconfiada.

- Dou-lhe a minha palavra de Malfoy.

- E daí?

- Eu estou tentando me redimir pelas coisas que fiz a você no passado.E para provar isso eu irei lhe fazer um convite.

- Qual?

- O Brian que você conheceu na carruagem,vai dar uma festa no Salão da Sonserina,conseguimos a permissão do Snape e eu queria saber se você gostaria de me acompanhar na festa.

- Não sei Malfoy.E se você quiser me humilhar?

- Meu nome é Draco,e não Virginia,eu não quero te humilhar.

- Palavra de Malfoy?

- Palavra de Malfoy.

- Mas,não tem jeito de eu ir.Não tenho roupa,e eu estou um caco.

- Não será problema.Minha colega Anne Holtes cuida da aparência da maioria das meninas da Sonserina,e ela está me devendo um favor.

- E a roupa?

- Eu compro,combinado?

- Mas eu não posso aceitar.

- Será um presente de desculpas,para esquecermos o passado.

- Tudo bem,mas como irei me encontrar com a Anne Holtes?

- Ela vai estar no Salão Principal às quatro horas da tarde.

- Certo. – Gina olhou o relógio do bar – as carruagens vão partir em cinco minutos,temos que correr.

Draco foi até a bancada,pagou as bebidas,e saíram correndo até as carruagens,pegaram uma vazia.Gina se sentou ao lado de Draco.

- Draco,posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – Gina chamou a atenção de Draco que estava olhando para ela.

- Pode. – Draco não parou de observá-la.

- Eh...por que você resolveu me convidar pra sair com você?

- Eu percebi que ... – ele pensava no que iria falar,quando foram interrompidos.

Brian e Mila entraram na carruagem.

- Tem problema se nós nos juntarmos à vocês? – Brian disse para Draco.

- Não,sentem-se. – Gina respondeu.

Brian e sua acompanhante sentaram-se no banco oposto a Gina e Draco,e assim foi durante toda a viagem,Brian conversava com Mila,mas Draco e Gina permaneceram calados.

"O que será que ele ia responder antes de sermos interrompidos?" Gina pensava.

Voltaram para o castelo,se despediram e cada um foi para seu Salão Comunal.


	4. A festa

_Ela é demais_

__

_A festa _

__

Gina estava sentada em sua cama no dormitório feminino da Grifinória,e ficava pensando em como ela pôde ter aceitado o convite de Draco.Ela sabia que ir a uma festa no Salão Comunal da sonserina poderia lhe causar muitos problemas,não só por parte de seus irmãos,e de seus amigos,mas também por parte das pessoas que ela só conhecia por nome (com certeza as pessoas mais populares de toda a Hogwarts) que estariam lá.Ela,Virginia Weasley,imaginava,como e por que Draco Malfoy, um dos garotos mais populares de Hogwarts,tinha começado a ser legal,simpático e gentil com ela.O que será que ele estaria tramando?E por que,apesar de sua consciência ter dito para ela se afastar daquele rapaz,ela tinha feito o contrário e aceitou o convite?Mas ela já tinha aceitado o convite,e agora era tarde demais pra ela voltar atrás.

Ela se levantou da cama e foi caminhando até o Salão Principal,já havia chegado lá e estava conversando com Colin,quando uma coruja chegou e deixou um embrulho à sua frente.Ela o pegou e abriu-o,e lá estava o vestido mais bonito que ela já tinha visto,e com certeza o mais caro também.Ela olhou-o mais atentamente e assim pôde perceber como ele era : prateado,devia bater um pouco abaixo dos joelhos,era brilhante,mas não escandaloso,era gracioso,mas não humilde,era nobre,mas não demonstrava arrogância.Enfim,ela havia adorado o vestido.Então olhou o pacote e pode perceber que havia outro embrulho,ela o pegou e o abriu,então viu um colar de ouro branco,com um diamante magnífico no pingente,e também havia o par de brincos de ouro branco,com detalhes de pequenos diamantes.Ela estava maravilhada,nunca ninguém lhe havia dado um presente tão bonito.Quando foi guardar o presente no embrulho,pôde perceber que todos no Salão estavam olhando-a espantados,ela corou ligeiramente,agora estava perdida,não demorou nem um segundo e Rony lhe dirigiu a palavra furioso:

- Gina Weasley,quem lhe deu esses presentes?

- Não sei – ela fingiu desconhecer o remetente – por quê?

- Por nada,mas quando souber quem lhe mandou, eu quero saber quem é,ok?

Gina fez sinal positivo com a cabeça e Rony voltou ao seu lugar.As aulas já iam começar,mas ela queria agradecer Draco, então sem pensar duas vezes se dirigiu a mesa da sonserina.

- Oi Draco!

- Oi Virginia,quer se sentar?

Todos no Salão se assustaram com essa cena,menos Colin Creevey e Brian Broud,que já sabiam do ocorrido.

- Na verdade não.Eu queria lhe agradecer pelo presente,gostei muito.

- De nada,e não se esqueça de se encontrar com a Holtes,hoje às quatro,ok?

- Ok.Tchau.

- Tchau.

Todos na mesa da Sonserina se assustaram,afinal de contas um Malfoy estava sendo gentil com uma Weasley?Mas nem pensaram em questionar,e voltaram a comer.

***********************************************************************************************

Eram quatro horas da tarde e Gina se dirigiu ao Salão Principal para se encontrar com Anne Holtes,e lá estava ela,esperando em pé.

- Boa tarde,Virginia Weasley,não? – Holtes percebeu que Gina tinha chegado.

- Boa tarde,Anne Holtes. – Gina correspondeu ao cumprimento.

- Bem,não temos muito tempo,tem uma sala vazia,iremos pra lá.Vamos?

- Certo. – Anne começou a andar em direção à sala,e Gina a seguiu.

Chegaram na sala e Holtes fez um feitiço para arrumar a sala como um Salão de beleza,o que fez em segundos.Gina se sentou na cadeira que Anne indicou com a mão direita.

- Muito bem,deixe-me avaliá-la. – Anne começou a olhar Gina da cabeça aos pés,de vez em quando soltava um "Temos que mudar isso",ou um "Está bom assim,mas podemos melhorar". – Começaremos com um feitiço para limpeza de pele,depois cuidaremos das unhas,das sombracelhas,irei fazer um novo corte no seu cabelo,e por fim a maquiagem.

Anne começou a fazer seu trabalho,limpou a pele,cortou e passou uma base nas unhas,tirou as sombracelhas,cortou a franja e repicou as pontas do cabelo,e por fim passou uma maquiagem leve.

- Você está ótima!Estou maravilhada,consigo fazer milagres. – Holtes deu um espelho para Gina que olhou seu reflexo,mas ficou em duvida se aquela ali refletida era ela.Estava fantástica,Holtes não havia mentido. – Agora você tem que colocar o vestido. – Holtes pegou o vestido de Gina e o observou com satisfação,o entregou para Gina que o vestiu. – Ótimo,só falta as jóias. – entregou-lhe o colar e os brincos,e ajudou Gina a colocá-los.

Gina tornou a se olhar no espelho,e agora tinha certeza,aquela não era a velha Gina de sempre.Era a melhorada Gina,ela deu um sorriso pra si mesma.

- Obrigada,Holtes.

- De nada,pode me chamar de Anne.Você está linda,agora vai lá,e deixe todos com inveja. – Anne se despediu de Gina,que saiu e foi em direção ao Salão Principal,onde Draco estaria esperando-a.

E como combinado Draco estava lá.

- Boa noite Draco.

- Boa noite Virginia – Draco se virou para ver como Gina estava e se deparou com a jovem mais bonita que já tinha visto em toda a sua vida,ele ficou boquiaberto.

- Há algo errado?

- Não – Draco voltou ao normal – Você está linda,terei o prazer de ir acompanhado da mais bela jovem de Hogwarts na festa.

- Draco,você quer me deixar encabulada? – Gina começou a corar de leve.

- Não,mas é a verdade.

Ele ofereceu seu braço para Gina,que dessa vez aceitou,e os dois caminharam juntos até o Salão Comunal da sonserina.

- Dragão verde. – Draco disse a senha e eles entraram na festa mais agitada que Gina já tinha visto,e como ela presumiu,não só apenas sonserinos populares estavam lá,havia corvinais,lufa-lufas,e por incrível que pareça grifinórios.

- Meu camarada,que bom que você veio! – Brian se dirigiu a Draco. – E quem é essa bela jovem que lhe acompanha? – Brian beijou a mão de Gina.

- Não a reconhece? – Draco perguntou a Broud.

- Não,se já a tivesse visto,com certeza lembraria,nunca esqueço um rosto bonito.

- Essa é Virginia Weasley. – Draco a apresentou.

- Prazer em revê-la.

- O prazer é meu.

- Se não se importa,Brian,nós vamos dançar. – Draco disse a Broud.

- Divirtam-se. – Broud se retirou.

Gina e Draco foram até a pista de dança,e começaram a dançar uma música lenta.

- Mas quem é aquela menina? – Pansy Parkson notou que Draco estava acompanhado. – Vou até lá esclarecer isso.

Parkson foi até o casal.

- Draco,quem essa criatura?

- É minha acompanhante,Virginia Weasley.

- Weasley?Draco,você está tão desesperado assim?

- Eu não estou desesperado,e se estivesse,eu já teria te procurado. – Draco respondeu secamente lançando um olhar frio para Pansy.

- Como ousa? – Pansy estava indignada,ela pegou a varinha e ia lançar um feitiço em Draco,mas Gina foi mais rápida.

- Expermiallus! – Gina desarmou Pansy.

- Você vai me pagar. – Pansy saiu do salão bufando.

Draco se virou para Gina.

- Você está bem? – ele parecia preocupado.

- Estou.

- Mas,por que você a desarmou?

- Eu não poderia ficar sem par no meio da festa,poderia? – Gina disse rindo.

- É,não poderia – Draco começou a rir também.

Eles passaram o resto da festa dançando e conversando.Já era meia-noite e ela decidiu que era hora de ir embora.

- Deixa que eu te acompanhe. -  Draco segurou a mão de Gina,esperando seu consentimento.

- Tudo bem,vamos.

Os dois saíram do salão comunal da sonserina,caminharam em direção ao salão comunal da grifinória,mas no meio do caminho Draco parou.

- Virginia,eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

- O que é?

- Eu,poderia te beijar? – Draco falou meio inseguro.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia...

- Ah,tudo bem. – Draco parecia infeliz.

- Mas você pode. – Gina disse,e Draco não esperou nem um segundo para beijá-la.

Gina se sentiu nas nuvens com o que estava acontecendo.E ela não queria que aquele momento acabasse,mas era uma hora da manhã,e eles tiveram que se despedir.  


End file.
